heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics Vol 1 47
| StoryTitle1 = Superman: Powerstone | Synopsis1 = http://www.dcindexes.com/indexes/indexes.php?character=3&choice=appearances plot summary at dcindexes.com | StoryTitle2 = Vigilante: The Green-Cowled Menace | Synopsis2 = Crooks rob a series of charity events. When they strike at a benefit in Chinatown, the Vigilante and Stuff confront them. The robbery is stopped, but one of the crooks escapes. Vigilante follows him and is led to the Scorpion, the costumed leader of the gang. Vig and Stuff are captured after the crooks pretend to be dead. The heroes are then left in a death trap. They manage to escape, then Vigilante tracks down the Scorpion and his men at their next robbery. Vig and the Scorpion battle, and both fall from a cliff into the water below. Vigilante surfaces, but the Scorpion disappears. | StoryTitle3 = The Three Aces Go To War | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Mr. America: The Skeletons in Armor | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Congo Bill versus The Red Khan | Synopsis5 = On their return from an adventure in The Interior, on an unnamed river, Janet Logan and Congo Bill's paddlewheel river boat is attacked by a tribe of brigands, who sniper-shoot the captain at the helm, and swarm aboard en masse. Bill is knocked out with a club and his companion Janet Logan is abducted; everybody else is killed; the steamboat's cargo of ivory is stolen. Bill is found by English soldiers who take him to the British outpost of Benzima, commanded by Major Fortney. While recovering, Bill receives a ransom note from the Red Khan, the brigand leader, who has Miss Logan for a hostage. Unable to meet the Red Khan's demand for payment, Bill allows himself to be captured. He then challenges the Khan to single combat. The Khan refuses and has Bill tied up. Bill denounces the Khan as a coward to the other natives. When he finally gets loose, the Khan attempts to flee with Janet as a captive. Bill chases them down and finally rescues the girl; they return to civilization on horseback with the erstwhile Red Khan slung ignominiously across the saddle of a third horse. | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: Nargo, the Ruler of Atlantis | Synopsis6 = Two fishermen are abducted and taken to a city under the city. Nargo, the city's ruler, is a mental marvel with telepathic powers, but he is dying. He forces one of the fishermen to return to the surface to bring back Doctor Noonan, a physician that can save his life. The other fisherman is held captive to ensure that his friend returns. The fisherman finds Doctor Noonan and Zatara. The trio return to the underwater city, but Zatara soon finds that his magic is useless against Nargo. Zatara is imprisoned, and Noonan forced to perform surgery. However, while Nargo is under anaesthetic, his mind can no longer neutralize Zatara. The magician escapes and rescues the captive surface men. Nargo regains consciousness and engages Zatara in a mental battle of wills. The battle causes the underwater city to collapse. Nargo is buried in the rubble, but Zatara escapes and makes it back to the surface. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Brett Calhoun Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Lin Choo, Stuff's grandfather | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The Three Aces :* Fog Fortune :* Gunner Bill :* Whistler Will | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Janet Logan Adversaries: * The Red Khan | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nargo, the Ruler of Atlantis * Nargo's many minions Other Characters: * Jim Grogan and Ed Farmer (fishermen) * Doctor Noonan Locations: * an underwater city, destroyed in this story Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Powerstone is reprinted in Action Comics Archives, Volume 3. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Action Comics #47 index entry }}